El dolor de Overhaul
by KINKYyogurt
Summary: Overhaul pierde a una persona muy preciada.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d15ffe0b9a02ca8b9358f47780324277"Querida Danna,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c6c8e63eb649157deac4a3c4198b7f26"Aún recuerdo el día en que te vi por primera vez. Aún recuerdo lo hermosa que te veías dentro de aquella tiendita al otro lado de la calle. Tantas memorias valiosas de cuando solía observarte desde lejos, escondido en aquellos callejones oscuros de la policía, preguntándome qué se sentiría el hacerte mía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c41b70a24826abd1bb0cc304f9af925c"Ahora, tras todos estos años de amarte, no puedo hacer más que mirar hacia esas memorias con amargo arrepentimiento. Jamás habría podido imaginar tal traición con la que habrías de apuñalarme. ¿Cómo pudiste, Danna?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e31e2f579e2456c3c80d031f54734dc7"Cada noche siento el dolor, el sufrimiento tras haber probado tu vil veneno. Confié en ti. Te di mi amor, te di mi lealtad, te mi dinero, ¡Mi todo! Creí ser el villano más afortunado de todos pero, oh, cuanto me equivoqué. Ni siquiera el peor criminal sería castigado con tal inhumana tortura, hasta yo soy mejor que eso, Danna. Deshonor para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="194e64db65e2b38eae068a2511559325"El día en que supe la verdad quedé destrozado, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? ¡Incluso estaba escrito en tu pagina de internet! Tal descuido casi me cuesta todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b1cbe5c993686ed323551b3e32eb93e1"¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! ¡A mi! ¡Overhaul! ¡El mayor criminal de todos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="33a7a6198193458404e31627ab57be8d"¿Qué clase de monstruo cometería tal atrocidad? ¡Un destino peor que la muerte! ¡¿Quién haría que sus clientes consuman productos que contengan tal ponzoña?! ¡PONZOÑA! Cuando leí su terrible nombre mi cuerpo quedó tieso como una roca, el mundo entero se quebró delante de mis propios ojos y la poca esperanza que residía dentro de mi frío corazón fue irreparablemente atenuada bajo la sombra deem style="box-sizing: border-box;" ESO./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c1f9a86d47c2da91f8dbc3e7e8fea8ea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"ESA COSA./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd5a11d6baef1b6b24cc8fa8f47506e5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lactobacillus./em ¡En MI preciado yogurt! Ese dulce y delicioso postre, la única cosa que lograba brindarme algo de felicidad tras cada derrota./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="56665238e1a2e8c096c3f4988e326be8"Estoy escribiendo esto para informarle que destruiré su compañia, "Danna", así como ustedes destruyeron mis sueños y esperanzas. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e254a7bb6fb5171da6fa7f260de65639"Sinceramente suyo, Overhaul./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
